Nurse Faye
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Major OOC Warning! What happens when Spike turns up shot, hurt and sick? And guess who is the only one around to take care of him? SpikeXFaye!! Please R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic so please be nice!! I really hope that you all like it! Faye X Spike!! Please R+R!!

What happens when Spike turns up shot, hurt and very sick? And guess what Jet and Ed are not there. There is only one person who can take care of him, Faye. But can she put her emotions aside and not lose her cool? Read and find out!

Nurse Faye

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

Faye walked to the fridge and looked and opened the door slowly.

"Please let there be some kind of food." She looked in and groaned.

"There is nothing. I am going to starve."

"Well if you got your lazy butt up and got some food you would not be starving." Said Jet coming in.

"Hey!" Faye said glaring at him.

"Ed and me are going out on a bounty and will not be back for a few days. Think you can manage?"  
"Yeah I can manage all right."

"Don't kill yourself now Faye. I don't feel like moving any dead bodies." Jet said walking out.

Faye sat down. "What am I going to do for a few days? I am so bored."

She started to whistle.

"Well I guess since I am alone I will go and take along bath." She said getting up.

Faye started to hum to herself when she heard the door opened and close.

"Well there goes my time alone." She said coming out to see who it was.

"Spike is that you?" she asked looking around.

"Spike?" 

"Spike?! What the hell happened to you?" she said running to him.

He collapsed on the floor holding his chest.

"Oh great you decide to almost kill yourself when I'm the only one here." She said trying to get him to the couch.

She looked at her hand and saw blood.

Carefully she took his shirt off and started to patch up his wounds.

"You know you could have waited to get shot. I mean Jet would have been here in a few days. He is much better at this then I am." She said starting to clean up the blood.

"Now I am going to have to take another bath. Thanks a lot Spike."

He grunted in his sleep.

Her eyes got softer. "You better get better Spike. I can't have you dying on me so soon." She said softly to him.

He gasped for air. Faye tried as hard as she could to make the pain stop but it would only get worse.

She felt his forehead.

"Oh god Spike your got shot and you are sick. What do you think I am a nurse?"

"Yeah." He said waking up.

"Well fine what do you want me to do dress in white and do everything you tell me?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He said as pain shot threw his body.

"Hey Faye make sure you get a nurse dress that is really short." He said laughing a little. He gasped for air again and held his side.

"I'm not a nurse but I can try to help. I don't know what you were thinking getting yourself in more trouble!" Faye said putting he hands to her waist.

Spike looked up at her and then looked down.

Faye blushed and hit him on the head.

"Don't look at me that way! I was just about to take a shower when you came in!" she said covering her revealing outfit up.

"What makes you think I was looking at you? I was trying to figure out if your face got uglier then the last time I saw you."

"Hey! Remember I am the one who has to care for you so you better be nice! Now I am going to have to share my food, and MY time with you. I could have been in the bath relaxing but no you had to go and get shot when Jet is not around."

"Where did he go?"

"How am I suppose to know? All her said was he and Ed were going on another bounty." She said sighing. "So now I am stuck with you for god know how many days."

Spike closed his eyes slowly.

"Could you keep it down I can't sleep with you talking."

Faye hit him again. "You should be lucky I am here or you would be die."

But it was to late he was are ready asleep.

"You are hopeless Spike." 

She went to her room and got out some of her money and went to get some food before she died of starvation.

~Hopefully he will not die when I am gone. She thought to her self. ~

An Hour Later

Spike's POV

I woke up slowly smelling something good. It smelled like some kind of soup I tried to get up and then I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"You should not try to get up you will hurt yourself more then you are." Said a voice from the kitchen.

Then Faye came out with a bowl of something

"Here eat this it is a soup that will help heal your wounds and hopefully get rid of your fever."

"How do you know how to cook?"

She glared at me, "What made you think I could not cook? I learned how to cook a long time ago. You should be lucky I am sharing my food with you. I could make you starve." She said getting up.

"Hurry up and eat that I don't want you to pass out in that bowl. You might break it." She said smirking.

"I could die and all you care about it the bowl?"

"Of course that is the only one we have and I need it to eat my dinner out of." She said starting to play cards.

"Where did you get enough money you get all that food?" I asked looking in the kitchen.

"I saved it for an emergency."

I start to eat. I was surprised because it was really good. I looked at Faye again she was still wearing that skimpy outfit. I smirked. It looked good on her.

"What are you smirking for?" she said glaring at me.

"I was just thinking about how you would look in a nurse outfit."

She threw a pillow at me and I caught it skillfully making her even angrier.

"I am not your personal nurse. I am keeping you alive so you can catch some bounties so we can get money."

"Yeah right you know that you are keeping me alive because you are in love with me."

"Yeah right why would I love your ugly self."

"You know I am sexy."

"Ha! You wish."  
"Do think if I wished you would get into a nurse outfit you

Would?"

She glared at me and hit me on the head with another pillow. But I could see as she left the room a faint blush across her face.

~Being hurt could turn out better than I thought. I am going to tease her some more. She is so fun to tease.  I thought to my self-thinking of plans to tease her more. ~

What did you think? Was it good or bad? Should I keep writing? I got some of the things Spike said from a boy named Curtis who always teases me like Spike does with Faye. I really hope you like it!! Please R+R and give me your opinions! Sorry if Spike is kind of OCC!!

See You Space Cowboy…


	2. Song of the Heart

Well this is the next chapter to Nurse Faye! Sorry for the delay! I have been busy! I am trying to update on most of my fics today! Which should not be so hard, I hope! Please R+R!! I hope you like it!!

Nurse Faye

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Lyrics)

^Flash Back^

Spike's POV 

"Hey Faye get me a drink."

"Why don't you get it your self!" she yelled which makes it much more fun.

"Because Nurse Faye you are suppose to be helping me here."

She came out wearing a short black skirt and skimpy red top.

I smirked again. ~She always does look good. ~

"I hate it when you do that smirk, now stop looking at me or else I will not get you anything!"

"Come on Faye the sooner I get better the sooner you will have more money."

She came out and gave me a glass of water. "I don't know why I am helping you. You never help me out."

"Of course I help you out, I help your wallet out."

She snorted and threw a pillow at me.

"Why don't you go to sleep or something Spike?"

"Because is it much more fun to tease you."

She blushed a little.

"I hope that is not the heat that is getting to your cheeks. Because you know I am to hot for you to handle."

"I know where you come up with these lame lines."

"You know when you see me you brake out in a sweat."

"More like a cold sweat." She said sarcastically.

"My lines are original."

"Right you probably got them off or LameLines.com. Or from your lame girlfriends."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" she said glaring at me.

"I sense a bit of jealousy in your voice Nurse Faye."

"I am not your nurse! Why don't you call one of your flirty girlfriends to take care of you?"

"Because you are much more fun to tease."

She came over and hit my on the head, "You are such a jack ass."

She walked away from me slowly.

I laughed and laid my head on the pillow that she threw at me. I did not know how tired I could get by just talking.

When I woke up I smelled something cooking in the kitchen and opened my eyes a little but shut them again. 

Faye's POV

"Hey Spike wake up."

He groaned in his sleep. "You know you want some more." He said.

"Spike wake up from your perverted dream and eat or else I will eat it my self!" I said hitting him on the head.

He opened his eyes slowly, 

'Why did you have to do that it was just at the best part of my dream!"

"Sorry if you did not finish your job in your dream but it is time to eat and if you want to get better you have to eat." I said handing him a plate.

I say down and started to eat my food when I saw Spike look at me, "What are you looking at?"

"I was just wondering why you had all this money and never used it before?"

"I only use it when I need to. This is leftover from yesterday's dinner."

"Why did you not use it when you were starving the other day?"

"Because I really did not need it. Would you eat and stop asking so many questions. You should be lucky I am using my food on you."

"Right I am the lucky one, I just got shot but I have to admit I have the best looking nurse." He said smirking at me.

I glared at him, "For the last time I am not your nurse!"

He kept smirking at me and started to eat again.

"Hey Faye when did you get that outfit I never seen you wear is before."

"I got it today when you were asleep."

"You should wear it more often."

I started to blush.

After lunch Spike went to sleep and started twisting and turning. 

I felt his forehead and it was burning up, "Great just great now I have to stay up with him all night trying to get rid of his fever." I said getting a wet washcloth and softly placing it on his forehead.

He stopped twisting and turning a little bit.

"Maybe I should sing a song?"

^Flashback^

"You're finally awake."

Spike motioned her over there.

"What is it?"

"Your voice is off key." He mumbled.

^End of Flash Back^

~He was very mean! And to think I took care of him then too! ~

I heard him groaned and start to twist and turn again so I decided that singing was the only thing I could do.

"(Making my way down town

Walking fast 

Faces pass and I'm Homebound)"

I sat down next to him and felt his forehead and sang softly.

"(Staring blankly ahead

Making my way making my way threw the crowd 

I need you and I miss you

Now I wonder 

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by? 

Cause you know I would walk just a thousand miles just to see you open your eyes tonight)"

"(It is always time like these when I think of you 

And I wonder you ever think of me

Everything so wrong and I don't belong

Living in your precious memory 

Cause I need you

And I miss you.)"

I got the washcloth wet and put it on his forehead.

"(And now I wonder if I could fall into the sky

Do think time would pass me by pass me by?

You know I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.)"

He turned around slowly and groaned.

"(I don't want to let you know

Don't want your memory

Don't want let this go)"

"Faye." He said in a whisper and fell back asleep. I blushed and started to sing again.

"(Making my downtown

Walking fast

Faces past and I am homebound

Staring blankly ahead

Making my way making my way threw the crown

And I still need you

And I still miss you.)"

I looked outside and sang, "(And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky 

Do think time would pass us by?")

"(Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky 

Do think time would pass us by?)"

I sang the last words softly and laid my head next to Spike's.

"(Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you

If I can just hold you tonight…)"

I rested my head next to Spike's and fell slowly asleep.

Well that is it for this chapter!! I know the song does not really go with it but I wanted to sue this song in one of my fics so I just put it in here. It is called A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton! Really hope you like it! Please R+R!! 


	3. Faye's Drunken State

Sorry for the long delay I wasn't sure of what to write for the next chapter so I put it off for a long time. Sorry. Well, this really isn't Faye/Spike style but I decided to write this chapter like this… Please R+R!

Nurse Faye

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Faye's POV

I woke up slowly remembering what happened and blushed, ~Why did I fall for this bonehead? ~

I felt his forehead and sighed. His fever was going down slowly.

I slowly made my self a bloody Mary on the rocks with a lot of alcohol in it. 

"What the heck," I said to my self as I poured more in.

"Life sucks," I said drinking the whole glass and pouring my self some more.

Next thing I knew, my words were slurring together, "lifeee. I don't getit. It stooo," I stopped to think, "its toooo damn hard…" and the world was spinning around.

"Me souldn't haven't dunk sooo muh."

I looked at my glass and then it turned into a girl and sung, ^" Loving your smile  
Loving your style  
Don't you get it  
Got what I need  
You got to believe  
I'm already yours." ^

Colors started to spin, glasses started to sing… "I'm out of my mind!"

^" Let your heart do all the talking  
Give it a shot – give what you got  
Take me flying  
Gimme your lips – gimme the kiss  
I´ve been dying for  
Let your heart do all the talking." ^

I watched more glassed start to sing in a row swing their arms to the music… "Wat? Muzic? Wherd tat cum from?"

^" Take my hand – understand  
that dreams can come true  
and all you gotta do." ^

"Tis is worze tan carz smilin tat me!"

The music did sound nice, with a great beat. All of the sudden I started dancing following the dancing glasses, "Wat ta hell. Tets dance!"

"^Is to go – Is to flow  
With the motion – you  
Gotta know – gotta show  
Your devotion  
I just wanna be close to you  
In the sunshine – wherever the sun shines  
In the rain – wherever you go  
Let your heart do all the talking."^

I started to sing as well…god my head.

^"Make no mistake – you're makin me shake  
with desire  
Don't need a break – don´t wanna wait  
'til the fire's gone  
Let your heart do all the talking  
Get in the game – get in the zone – get in the action  
There's really no shame in lettin me know that  
I'm the one  
Let your heart do all the talking." ^

World spinning…head aching…glasses dancing???

"^Take my hand – understand  
that dreams can come true  
and all you gotta do." ^

I fell to the ground smiling at god knows what, ^" Is to go – Is to flow  
With the motion – you  
Gotta know – gotta show  
Your devotion  
I just wanna be close to you  
In the sunshine – wherever the sun shines  
In the rain – wherever you go  
Let your heart do all the talking  
Let your heart do all the talking

Let your heart do all the talking." ^

The glasses started to break, hitting each other singing the last lines, "^Now finish what you started – the course you've plotted  
Ain't no better time  
Don't be so chicken hearted – if you want it  
Lay it on the line 

and all you gotta do  
  
Is to go – Is to flow  
With the motion – you  
Gotta know – gotta show  
Your devotion  
I just wanna be close to you  
In the sunshine – wherever the sun shines  
In the rain – wherever you go  
Let your heart do all the talking  
Let your heart do all the talking

Let your heart do all the talking." ^

The world started to some back to me, blurry... but back.

"Ah, my head."

"Damnit, Faye. How could you get drunk!"

Things started to get clearer, "Spike? Is that you? Oh god. Move," I said running towards the bathroom.

"Nurse Faye, your suppose to be taking care of me. Its not the other way around!"

"Stop yelling, my head it's pounding."

"And you deserve it dancing around like a fool. What were you singing… oh I remember… ^and all you gotta do  
  
Is to go – Is to flow  
With the motion – you  
Gotta know – gotta show  
Your devotion  
I just wanna be close to you  
In the sunshine – wherever the sun shines  
In the rain – wherever you go  
Let your heart do all the talking." ^  
"Damn," I cursed in the bathroom as Spike was laughing on the floor.

"You were singing like a maniac. Sounds like you're in love Nurse Faye. Whose the lucky guy?"

I blushed to myself, "Go to hell."

"Been there, done that. Come on Nurse Faye, sing with me… Let your heart do all the talking."

I got sick again and this was not from the hangover.

Did you like it?? Was it bad? Did you hate? What the hell review if you want, flame if you want. I just hope y'all aren't too mad about the long delay. The song was Let Your Heart To All The Talking by A*Teens.  
  



End file.
